Más que héroes
by star-zapphire
Summary: "...salvar el mundo, no nos puede quitar el derecho a tener la vida que queramos, no debemos ser héroes todo el tiempo, también somos personas... que sienten..." despacio, le tocó la mano a Hot Spot que se puso muy nervioso y se sonrojó


**Hace mucho que quería escribir un hotgent, por que esta pareja me encanta, y por fin lo hice. me encantó escribir este fic, y espero que a ustedes también les guste tanto como a mí, aun que sé que no tendré tantos lectores, por que no a muchos les gusta esta pareja, lamentablemente. **

**

* * *

**"a ver… déjame ver si entendí, ¿somos medio hermanos o algo así?" preguntó la confundida chica de plata

"no, no, no… si fuéramos medio hermanos, ¿no crees que nos pareceríamos un poco? y somos completamente distintos" contestó el chico de fuego

"pero _ellos_ dijeron que los cuatro teníamos ADN de H'San Natall, y ¿el tener el mismo ADN no significa que estamos emparentados?" continuó la pelinegra sin entender

"no… mira, los cuatro somos mitad humano, mitad alienígena, ¿cierto?" siguió explicando Hot Spot

"sí" asintió Argent

"Lo que significa que tenemos ADN humano, y ADN de H'San Natall, ¿verdad?" le preguntó lentamente

"sí" volvió a asentir

"bueno, también los cuatro tenemos ADN humano, pero no estamos emparentados, por que tenemos diferentes madres, sin embargo, pertenecemos a la misma especie"

"aahh, entonces, quieres decir que tenemos diferentes padres, pero son de la misma raza y por eso los cuatro tenemos ADN de H'San Natall, ¿verdad?" dijo Argent feliz de entender

"exacto" sonrió Hot Spot

"pero… ¿Cómo sabes que nuestras madres no fueron inseminadas por el mismo alien?" lo desafió la chica

"solo basta con ver en qué nos hemos convertido" dijo el chico luego de bufar

"¿ah? ¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó Argent sin entender

"Yo soy una antorcha humana y tú eres blanca nieves" explicó Hot Spot. Argent se rió

"¿Blanca nieves?" preguntó extrañada, el chico bufó

"no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo paliducha que estás"

"bueno, la verdad siempre he sido albina, pero creo que tal vez mi piel sí se aclaró unos cuantos tonos"

"¿unos cuantos?" dijo el joven de fuego alzando una ceja

"vale, bastantes" luego se rió "pero me da la impresión de que está algo grisácea" dijo mirándose el hombro con desagrado

"¿te quejas de TU piel? Mira la mía" Hot Spot le acercó más su rostro para que pudiera ver bien su piel

"wow… parece…"

"magma, sí, eso es lo que parece, pero tócala, es dura"

"¿no estará muy caliente?"

"solo si yo quiero" le dijo guiñando un ojo, Argent volvió a reírse

Lentamente tocó la mejilla, y se dio cuenta de que sí, tenía la temperatura mucho más alta de lo normal, pero era soportable. Fue Hot Spot quien dio un respingo y se alejó de ella

"¿qué ocurre?" preguntó la chica de plata extrañada

"tus manos están MUY frías" respondió Hot Spot estremeciéndose. Argent se tocó las manos

"mis manos no están frías, tú estás muy caliente"

"bueno, supongo que todo es subjetivo" dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" preguntó de pronto Argent, un poco preocupada

"¿Cómo llevo qué?" le preguntó Hot Spot sin entender

"todo esto, ya sabes… el hecho de saber que tu padre no es tu verdadero padre, aún peor, que tu verdadero padre sea un alienígena, que te hayan raptado en tu cumpleaños número 16 y de pronto aparezcas en una nave espacial y que unos seres extraños te digan que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira, y que fuiste creado para salvar a la humanidad, y los superpoderes y bueno, todo eso…" dijo rápidamente y tomando un respiro al final

"bueno… creo que no hay que quejarse y asumir como son las cosas ahora" dijo tranquilamente, lo que sorprendió bastante a la chica

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a extrañar las fiestas? ¿La escuela? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Tu familia? ¿La diversión?" le preguntó

"bueno, no tengo muchos amigos, no voy a fiestas, y creo que sé lo bastante como para dejar la escuela" continuó calmado

"¿y qué hay de tu familia?"

Hot Spot se quedó callado largo rato. Miraba fijamente el piso, recordando con tristeza a sus padres, Arame y Judge Crockett. Habían sido los mejores padres, sin duda. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una ira contenida hacia ellos, como si ellos hubieran sido los que le estuvieron ocultando su verdadera identidad durante todos esos años. Pero ellos no lo sabían, no lo supieron hasta que vieron como se lo raptaban esos alienígenas. Les había costado creer la historia que Hot Spot les había contado pero cuando este les mostró sus nuevos poderes, no tuvieron más opción que creerle. Después de eso, lo apoyaron los pocos días que se quedó con ellos, hasta tan solo dos días, en los que tuvo que volver a reunirse con los 3 chicos más que se encontraban en la misma situación que él, dos semanas después de la lucha contra la hermandad del mal.

Y aquí estaba, hablando con Argent, en el techo de la torre de los titanes Oeste.

"cuando el deber llama, debes acudir" dijo simplemente, suspiró y volvió a hablar "para esto es para lo que fuimos creados, para ser héroes, y si tenemos poderes tan asombrosos como estos, debemos aprovecharlos y utilizarlos a favor de la humanidad, los héroes tienen responsabilidades más grandes que la familia" dijo duramente frunciendo el ceño

"pues creo que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo contigo" le contestó Argent

"es TU punto de vista, este es el mío" se defendió Hot Spot

"dices todo eso como si no fuéramos más que unas máquinas para combatir el crimen, somos más que eso, lo sé, somos personas con sentimientos también, y somos adolescentes que por culpa de todo esto, han perdido y se perderán muchas experiencias" dijo con tristeza

"esas experiencias no son nada en comparación con lo que estamos viviendo, piénsalo Argent, somos héroes, tendremos aventuras y una vida llena de emociones" dijo sonriendo mirando a las estrellas, tratando de animar a su amiga, que sonrió

"tienes razón, pero sigo creyendo que una fiesta de graduación es más emocionante que luchar contra súper villanos"

"¿De verdad piensas eso?" le preguntó Hot Spot sin creer lo que había escuchado

"claro, todo depende de con quien se vaya" le dijo coquetamente y los dos sonrieron

"perdóname, no quise sonar tan duro, es solo que…" suspiró nuevamente "es lo que pienso"

"pues lamento mucho que pienses así" le dijo ella con cuidado

"bien, ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?" le preguntó Hot Spot desafiante

"bueno… no de maravilla, pero creo que puedo con esto" dijo sonriendo "extrañaré muchas cosas que ya no podré hacer… como dijiste, tendremos responsabilidades mucho más grandes, y ya no veré tanto a mi padre y…"

"espera un momento, ¿te llamas Antonia Monetti, cierto?" la interrumpió Hot Spot

"TONI Monetti" lo corrigió Argent "señor Isaiah Crockett"

"ZAY Crockett" la corrigió Hot Spot con una sonrisa burlona, Argent se rió "bueno, Toni... desde que escuché tu nombre, tuve una duda…"

"pregunta, Zay"

"¿tu padre es el Senador Monetti?" le preguntó sintiéndose tonto

"sí, él es mi padre" le dijo asintiendo de lo más normal

"oh" dijo simplemente "¿y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Es tan bonita como tú?" le preguntó con una sonrisa, Argent se rió y se sonrojó. Luego miró a las estrellas

"ella falleció cuando yo era pequeña" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordándola

"yo… lo siento mucho" pidió disculpas Hot Spot

"no importa, fue hace mucho" le contestó Argent, luego lo volvió a mirar "ella era mucho más bonita que yo" dijo aún con una sonrisa

"me cuesta creerlo" dijo el joven de fuego, y Argent volvió a reír sonrojada

"gracias" volvió a mirar al cielo "a veces creo que está allá arriba, mirándome y cuidándome, aplaudiendo mis logros, amándome a mí y a mi padre, y sintiéndose orgullosa de nosotros" sonrió con ternura "qué tonto, ¿no?"

"no, para nada, ¿sabes? Mi abuelo solía decirme que cuando la gente moría, su alma se transformaba en una luz brillante que subía al cielo y se transformaba en una estrella" contó con una sonrisa, Argent le correspondió

"pues entonces, ha muerto mucha gente"

"sí, a todos nos tocará algún día" dijo más serio "espero que no pronto"

"ser héroe no es tan bonito, ¿cierto?" le dijo Argent con una sonrisa burlona

"tiene sus riesgos, pero vale la pena"

"¿Quieres casarte?" le preguntó la chica repentinamente, Hot Spot se sobresaltó y se sonrojó

"¿ah?" le preguntó el joven, Argent se rió

"me refiero a algún día, ¿quieres casarte algún día?"

"bueno… no lo había pensado" dijo un poco nervioso

"pues piénsalo" lo presionó Argent con una amenazante sonrisa

"¿y tú?" le preguntó el moreno

"sí, sí quiero casarme, y también quiero formar una familia" le dijo segura

"No lo sé… piensa en lo arriesgado que es ser lo que somos, sería aún más arriesgado para nuestras familias, ¿no lo crees?"

"yo no lo veo así, creo que el ser como somos, no debe impedirnos tener una vida normal también, también somos en parte humanos, ¿lo recuerdas?" le preguntó a Hot Spot

"sí…" reconoció de mala gana, al escuchar eso, se sentía débil y vulnerable

"solo digo que el salvar el mundo, no nos puede quitar el derecho a tener la vida que queramos, no debemos ser héroes todo el tiempo, también somos personas… que sienten…" despacio, le tocó la mano a Hot Spot que se puso muy nervioso y se sonrojó

La miró y observó lo lindos que se veían sus ojos, sus labios y toda ella bañada en la plateada luz de la luna… y se fue sintiendo atraída hacia ella por una mística fuerza desconocida para él, se fueron acercando de a poco y de pronto…

"¡Hey, chicos! La cena está lista, vengan antes de que Cody, Cyborg y Beast boy se devoren todo" les dijo risueña Audrey Spears, más conocida como Prysm

"ahora bajamos" dijo Hot Spot algo irritado, ya que no quería que acabara el mágico momento

"De acuerdo" dijo Audrey y se fue

"bueno… nadie sabe lo que nos espera en nuestra vida como héroes, pero lo que sí sé, es que tú estarás conmigo, y eso es todo lo que necesito" le dijo Argent aferrándose al brazo de Hot Spot y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. El chico se sonrojó y volvió a ponerse nervioso

"hey, no te olvides de Cody y Audrey, también ellos estarán con nosotros, por lo menos por bastante tiempo más" dijo rompiendo el silencio

"lo sé, pero tengo que el presentimiento de que tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre" le dijo Argent descaradamente. Hot Spot se sonrojó por la forma en que dijo _tú y yo_

La chica de plata se paró y estaba a punto de irse

"hey, ¿vienes?" le preguntó

"no, creo que quiero quedarme un rato más aquí" le respondió Hot Spot mirando al cielo estrellado

"entiendo" le dijo Argent y se fue

Entonces, Hot Spot comenzó a plantearse por primera vez, la idea de casarse y formar una familia, aún siendo héroe, por que tal vez Argent sí tenía razón, el que fueran héroes no debía impedirles tener una vida normal también. Sonrió. Sí, él también creía que él y Argent estarían juntos por siempre, y no podía esperar a iniciar una vida juntos. Tal vez no sería malo casarse, siempre y cuando fuera con ella. Con Argent y solo con Argent.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado. Me encanta esta pareja y toda la historia que tienen, y espero que este fic pueda crear más fanáticos del Hotgent. gracias por leer y dejen reviews!**


End file.
